


Fuck love, give me fire.

by dollylux



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Infidelity, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>One overdoes just to survive.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck love, give me fire.

"Do you remember?" Sergio's voice is all husk as he pushes up into Fernando in one slick movement, gritting his teeth through the initial tensing of that thick body and giving a hard snap of his hips to fill him up completely, pausing to let them both savor. Fernando writhes back like a wanton thing, arching his spine, putting a sharp dip in it and shoving his ass back on that cock and he reaches back to run a hand up across Sergio's shoulderblades, up his neck into his hair and he draws him in for a languid kiss, smiling into Sergio's mouth when he feels his cock plump even fatter inside of him because he just finds Fernando that sexy.

He sucks a line down Fernando's neck after the kiss ends, licking it clean of salt and sweat and he kisses down the slope of his shoulder, arms wrapping low around Fernando's body, around his soft stomach as he fucks up into him without question or need for permission. Fernando curls his fingers around cotton and down and moans.

"Remember what, Sergio? Tell me."

"Mm." Even Fernando's voice turns him on and his hips prove it with a rough shove, making them both grunt out all the breath they'd been holding in their bodies. Sergio's teeth flirt along the coil of muscle in Fernando's shoulder and he sinks his fingers into the skin of Fernando's stomach. "You remember when we were younger and you'd bend over like this to get me to fuck you? It was so different then. You were so different then. Then it was like you wanted to be tamed, fucked into submission. You were a wild thing and you were so young and angry and such a tiny body, I swear. You felt like nothing in my arms, like you were barely there. My little Nando." He buries his face into Fernando's neck to let him know how much he had loved it, in case Fernando took offense to his words, to let him know that he had found him just as alluring then, that he'd always been just this hard for him, just this hungry. Fernando reacts with an almost whimsical smile hidden in his pillow and with a hard arch of his back, the dip so lovely that Sergio's hands move momentarily around to the back to rub inside of that dip, to push his hands up Fernando's spine in pure appreciation.

"And now?"

"Now." Sergio almost laughs but it's humorless, it's all lust and his arms are back around Fernando's lean waist and his nails are digging half moons into his stomach again. He fucks him silently for a few beats, nothing but the damp pop of his hips against Fernando's ass and the slick sound of his cock working in and out of him and then they pause, both gasping and working against each other. Sergio's breath shudders in Fernando's ear and Fernando's eyes are squeezed shut tight to memorize the sound, the verbalization of Sergio's secret desire right there in his ear, for him and him alone. He squeezes around his cock just to hear his breath hitch. "God, now you're _this._ You're like some... some fuckdoll, like my sex slave. You know just what to do, just when to squeeze and suck and lick and to give me those fucking eyes and you love the power you have over me, don't you?" Sergio is breathing harshly now, hot rushes over Fernando's skin and filling his ears and they're both visibly shaking now. "Don't you?"

"Yes." A whisper, a confession, a secret and Sergio rewards him handsomely, carving him out with his cock and it feels like molten metal inside, it feels delicious and Fernando fucks himself back on it when Sergio pauses once more. Sergio lifts up onto his knees and pushes his hips forward and he watches Fernando work him in and out of his body, he watches the thick quiver of his ass with each thrust and he gives him a solid slap on it as a reward every time. Fernando is mindless now, impaled on Sergio's cock and caught up in the heated rhythm of Sergio's palm stinging against his ass and thighs and his moans are a stream of sound. "Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes."

"Yes." Sergio curls back down and crushes their bodies together and Fernando sobs in deep contentment as he's fucked even harder, the snap of Sergio's hips tight and compact and brutal. "Yeah, you're definitely a whore now. You're soft like one, too, just miles and miles of pale skin for me to use, aren't you? You love it when your ass is red and burning and when your throat is bruised and your mouth is swollen and when I'm fucking you like this, don't you? You just lay here and take it because all you want is cock, twenty four hours a day. You're fucking shameless. And you starve for me, don't you? Starve for me." Sergio rolls his tongue and Fernando quakes, so close. His eyelashes flutter when Sergio's tongue curls against his ear. "Say it."

"Starve for you." Fernando struggles over the first word, stammers over it because his fist is around his cock now and his body is fighting between that grip and Sergio's body, greedy and trying to get all of both, all at once. He's chewing on his lip and it's red and soaking wet and Sergio salivates for it. "I starve for you. Give it to me."

"Give you what? Just tell me." It's all a game, it's all filth and all a game and they're tensed like bows now, rough whispers and battered bodies and so fucking hard. Sergio sinks his teeth into Fernando's neck and Fernando arches even harder.

"Come in me. Come inside of me give it to me."

"Please."

"Please, Sergio? Please please please."

Sergio hugs Fernando back against himself, his mouth parted and he can't stop the sounds he makes and he stopped wanting to long ago, he just lets them out and soak up in the dark, sweaty room as he comes inside of Fernando because they're both shameless, they're both more than begging for each other and they come simultaneously because they've earned it, they learned each other's bodies long ago and the tandem is instinctive, it's primal and fulfilling and unspeakably delicious. Fernando is defying his own body and twisting in half to get to Sergio's mouth, begging Sergio to kiss him with the softness of his lips and Sergio contorts Fernando under him until he's lying on his back and comfortable so they can feed from each other's mouths in peace.

"I've got to go. She'll be back any minute, won't she?" Sergio can't stop kissing him and especially now that he thinks about Fernando the Father, Fernando the Husband, Fernando of distant lands and foreign grass and Fernando that is not really his (not in a few minutes, not anymore). Fernando nods but he keeps his hands tangled in Sergio's hair, he keeps his mouth soft and he tightens around Sergio to try and beg him not to leave. Their mouths meet in an _i love you_ and when they pull away there aren't words anymore and Sergio dresses in expert quickness, only slightly distracted by Fernando's petting fingers. He leans down, knee in the mattress, to kiss him one last time and Fernando uses his grip on Sergio's ass to keep him in place.

"Stay in town. Get a hotel. I'll come to you in the morning."

He licks into Fernando's mouth as he nods just once and then he's gone as quickly as he'd appeared, leaving Fernando aching and sweaty and still shaky, paralyzed with love and trying to find the energy to get up and hide his biggest secret before his wife comes home.


End file.
